


Character developement

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [14]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Progression of a relationship, my warden goes by her last name because she's Cool Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: A story of Zevran and Surana, and the hell they lived through.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Tumblr ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Kudos: 2





	Character developement

They had been through hell.

Surana had no idea what would happen that day when she woke up from her Harrowing. The whole experience had been haunting enough, and then finding out her best friend was a blood mage had made her question everything she knew in her life. She was so lost by the end of it all, there was no other reason not to accept Duncan’s offer of recruitment. The Circle held nothing for her any longer.

And then the tragedy at Ostagar and the fate of Thedas was sat squarely on her shoulders. If she failed, it was the end. Demons and dragons haunted her dreams and the pressure of saving the world weighed on her more every day. She didn’t know how long it would be before she cracked.

Then an elf on the side of the road tried to assassinate her, and for some reason she still couldn’t fathom, she recruited him to help her save the world.

He was always quick to flirt and joke, but whenever the subject turned to him and his past, he cut it over with humor and innuendos. Slowly, as they warmed up to each other, she began to confide in him. Her worries about their great quest. The nightmares of taint and corruption. She told him of Jowan; a betrayal that still stung. And when they found him in Redcliffe, he sat beside her that night as she shook with fear at the thought of what they would do to him at the Tower.

He opened up to her as well, slow at first, but deeper when they started sleeping together. When he killed Taliesin, she told him the story of her parents finding out about her magic, and the disgust on their face as templars dragged her away. When she accepted his earring, properly, he told the story of Riina, his biggest regret.

Just inside the doors to the roof of Fort Drakon, with the Archdemon roaring above then, he gripped her in a desperate kiss and whispered how fiercely he loved her. When she woke up after killing the dragon two days later, she told him she would love him for the rest of her life.

They had been through hell, but they survived.


End file.
